


Warehouse 27

by Mikazuki_Mitsukai



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Photography, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Mitsukai/pseuds/Mikazuki_Mitsukai
Summary: Tim's morning was great.





	Warehouse 27

With a little bit of tongue peeking out from underneath his teeth, Tim typed a caption for his newest picture.  
  
 _"Nothing better than an explosion first thing in the morning."_  
  
There.  
  
Send.  
  
Grinning to himself, Tim spun in place to take in his newest handiwork, the one he just immortalized in pictures, carefully labeled and ready to be added to his collection. He ignored the huffing of the closest ninja to relish in the magnificent orange and red inferno of what once was a large League warehouse, now a massive mountain of fire and smoke. It was his best work yet to date, his first, chain-bombing League bases all over North America, notwithstanding. Tim almost shed a tear.  
  
Oh, what the heck. He can cry tears of manliness if he wanted to, and he will.  
  
The closest ninja handed him a box tissue despite obviously still irked at being disturbed so early, his pout visible even through the black mask covering everything but his eyes. Obviously hadn't had coffee yet. The mask was crooked and his gloves were inside out.  
  
Tim would apologize for waking him at such ungodly hour, but he was jet lagged. What was he supposed to do? Wait?  
  
There was a ping.  
  
Tim immediately fished into his pocket for his phone.  
  
Ra's' reply was a deadpan emoticon underneath the picture Tim sent.  
  
Introducing the Demon's Head to memes and emoticons was the best thing Tim's ever done in his life.  
  
Later during the day, Red Robin's instagram account was updated. The picture was of the grinning hero (in domino instead of cowl for once) taking a selfie with the background of a crumbling, burning warehouse with three ninjas behind him, looking towards the non-salvageable building in the distance in despair.


End file.
